


Distraction

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny hurts his knee. Steve offers whatever comfort he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by m_l_h.

“I must be out of my mind to still be hanging out with you in my spare time,” Danny groaned, pounding his fist in the grass surrounding him.  
  
“Danny,” Steve started, his voice soft, at a loss for words.   
  
“I mean, after you get hit with a boulder on our super fun find-the-dead-guy hiking trip,” Danny tried to joke but the pain was evident in his voice.   
  
“Ambulance is on its way,” Steve repeated, then reached out towards Danny’s knee.   
  
“No,” Danny called out instantaneously, the fear audible, “I swear to God, Steve, you touch that knee and I’m gonna do things I’ll regret.”   
  
“Think you feel up to taking a swing at me?” Steve asked, smiling weakly, but staying clear of Danny’s knee. Danny’s bad knee, which he twisted by slipping in a patch of wet grass and falling in a manner that Steve immediately saw would be very damaging, even to a healthy knee.   
  
“I was more thinking I’d start bawling like a little girl,” Danny admitted, throwing his head back and letting out a shattering groan.  
  
Steve hovered over Danny, wishing there was something he could do. He wanted to be mad at himself for letting this happen, but really Steve wasn’t to blame. Though he was sure Danny would find a way to pin it on Steve, all Steve did was propose a jog together, and – to Steve’s surprise – Danny had gladly accepted. He’d said something about needing a good workout, and Grace pestering him about a healthy lifestyle, and the two of them had been off for a run on a nice stretch of land not far from Steve’s house. Danny had wanted to prove he could keep up with Steve, and Steve had hidden the fact that maybe he wasn’t giving it all he had.   
  
Steve discovered that he liked the red flush of Danny’s cheeks and his hair going a bit goofy, sticking out from the sweat. Danny had found that he really didn’t mind running behind Steve. It certainly was a view he could appreciate.   
  
But then Danny had slipped and fallen, and their nice afternoon off from work had turned into Danny writhing on the grass, all but weeping in pain. Steve was crouched down next to him, eyes flickering from Danny’s pain-stricken face to his injured knee, which had swollen up to nearly twice its size.   
  
“Fuck,” Danny cried out, his hand now firmly gripping Steve’s sweaty shirt.   
  
“I did  _not_  want surgery again,” he gritted through his teeth.   
  
“You don’t know…” Steve started, but didn’t finish his sentence because he knew that Danny was right.   
  
He knew Danny’s threshold for pain, and from the way he was currently unable to stop his eyes from watering up Steve knew this wouldn’t be fixed with a few days of elevation and rest.   
  
Danny’s fingers gripped the fabric where his shorts covered his thigh, not daring to touch the actual knee.   
  
“Ambulance is on its way,” Steve said yet again, feeling utterly powerless. He wished there was a way he could remove Danny’s pain. He would gladly take it on himself if it meant taking away the heartbreaking look on Danny’s face.   
  
Steve let his fingers rest on Danny’s shoulder, deeming it a safe and hurt-free place to offer comfort to his friend. Danny’s face had gone white as he tried to breathe through the searing flashes shooting through his knee. His hand came up to grip Steve’s, hard enough to leave bruises. But Steve made no effort to move it.   
  
“Fuck Steve,” Danny stammered, “Just knock me out or something. Do something. Distract me.”  
  
Steve took in the look on Danny’s face. Beads of sweat were running down his temple. Danny’s skin was pale and Steve saw the glint of tears resting in the corner of his eyes. The look he gave Steve was pleading, as if he was confident that Steve held the solution and all he needed to do was decide to give it to Danny.   
  
Steve did the only thing he could think of, the only relief he could offer. He tried to block out thoughts that maybe it was more to his own than to Danny’s benefit, as he pressed his lips firmly on Danny’s, almost bruising them. Steve’s hand cupped Danny’s cheek as his lips muffled Danny’s moan, and Steve couldn’t tell whether it was a sound of agony anymore.   
  
A distant siren joined them, and Steve pulled back.   
  
“Ambulance,” he stated simply and Danny would’ve given him a ‘no shit, Sherlock’ look if he’d been capable of expressing anything other than sheer surprise.   
  
Steve’s fingers brushed against Danny’s cheek before he stood up and waved over the ambulance. The vehicle came to a stop near Danny, and the medics rushed out to help him. Steve did his best to explain what had happened today, and to fill them in on Danny’s previous medical history related to the knee. Danny barely said a word, his gaze going from Steve to the two men trying to help him into the ambulance without causing too much additional pain. Danny let out a strained cry as the medics manoeuvred him onto the gurney, and Steve was by his side in a flash, gripping his hand.   
  
There was talk of treatment and surgery during the ride to the hospital, and Steve asked for painkillers before Danny could utter the words. Danny felt eternally grateful as he felt himself drift off, the warmth of Steve’s hand in his spreading throughout his entire body.   
  
Steve waited while Danny was finally in surgery. He called Rachel to tell her what happened. They were on a weekend trip on one of the other islands, and Steve told her it wasn’t necessary to cut short their trip. He assured them everything would be alright, and that Danny would be very happy to see Grace when they got back. Afterwards, he called Chin and Kono, filling them in on the situation. He promised them to call back once Danny was out of surgery and regained consciousness. He had a feeling he would need to be alone with Danny when he woke up, having to explain his actions.   
  
Steve waited for what seemed like an eternity before the doctor came out to inform him the surgery had gone very well, and Steve talked her into letting him stay by Danny’s bedside until he woke up.   
  
When the haze cleared in Danny’s head, but his body still felt pleasantly numb, the first thing he noticed was that nobody was holding his hand. He was surprised at the odd disappointment that it made him feel.   
  
He opened his eyes with a few blinks to find Steve standing by the window, looking out with a face that Danny liked to call ‘mildly constipated’. Danny cleared his throat slightly and Steve spun around, facing him with a smile so earth shattering that it made the corners of Danny’s lips twitch up automatically.   
  
“Hey,” Steve smiled, coming up to Danny. He leaned down against the edge of the bed, one hand coming down to rest on Danny’s forearm.   
  
“Hey,” Danny smiled back, twisting his arm around so his palm could rest under the warmth of Steve’s arm.   
  
“So tell me,” Danny wanted to know, “Am I going to dip into my savings for a new cane?”   
  
Steve smiled and said, “I’d offer you one, but I don’t think you’ll need it very long. Doctors said the surgery went well. No reason to believe physical therapy will take longer than the last time.”   
  
“And I had such an awesome time then,” Danny said, but he felt oddly reassured.   
  
“I told Rachel not to cut their trip short,” Steve told him, “I hope that’s okay. She’ll be by with Gracie as soon as they get back. I hope you’re not…”   
  
“ ‘s fine,” Danny cut him off, “Grace was looking forward to the trip. Stan had promised her all kinds of fun things to do. Don’t wanna be the reason she misses out.”  
  
“Okay,” Steve said, his thumb tracing minute circles on Danny’s skin.   
  
“So…” Steve started hesitantly, “You still in pain?”   
  
Danny shook his head lazily, “Nah. Long live narcotics.”   
  
Steve ducked his head and smiled softly, “Too bad…”   
  
Danny eyed Steve curiously, before puzzling the pieces together. He looked at Steve and he could see shyness behind the bravado.  
  
“Although…” Danny smiled, pressing his fingers a little deeper into the skin of Steve’s arm.   
  
Steve’s eyes shot up, a mix of hope and something Danny could only describe as love clearly visible in them.   
  
“I might need you to distract me anyway,” Danny smiled, eyes locked on Steve’s.   
  
Relief washed over Steve’s face as he smiled at his partner, clearly on the same page. He braced his hands on the bed on either side of Danny’s body, and gently lowered his head, lips covering Danny’s with his own. The kiss was pleasantly lazy yet reassuring. Danny tentatively twined his fingers in the hair at nape of Steve’s neck, a rewarding moan escaping from Steve’s lips.   
  
“Tell me you don’t use those pain-killing tactics on every pretty blond that smiles at you,” Danny grinned as Steve finally pulled away, his face hovering closely over Danny’s.   
  
Steve dropped a quick kiss of Danny’s lips as he smiled, “Just on the one, Danny. Just the one.” 


End file.
